Lightning Bolts: Kisses?
by MissRedHood
Summary: Chapter one of my first story, Lightning Bolts. Alice Shiver, newest member to the Young Justice League is not enjoying it. Due to her brother Johnny's training to become a member of the true Justice League, she had no other choice. None of the team pays attention too her, leaving her out in the dark, but one boy. He knows somethings wrong, and the teams shunning isn't helping.


**Chapter 1:**

Alice tapped her fingers against her thigh as she lay slumped back against the arm of the couch. It had been a long day, well after being recruited to join the Young Justice league, everyday had seemed to drag on. Alice's brother, Johnathan Shiver or Johnny had been training to be accepted into the Justice league. Being the younger sibling, there was no say in anything. It had been a quiet afternoon, well that was because the league had gone on a mission. Alice refused to go with them and show them her powers or as she said 'special abilities' until she knew them better.

The peace was suddenly interrupted by talking and loud footsteps. They were back. Alice sighed as people walked though the main room, she felt the odd looks drowning her as she eyed her lap. Finally, everything seemed quiet and she looked up, just as a certain red head popped his head though the doorway. Wally West, fastest boy alive. Alice gave a soft sigh to herself, knowing her leisure time was over.

"There's my favorite girl!" Wally chimed, skipping into the main room and plopping himself onto the large couch. Alice glanced up slightly, she would never admit it, but she was quite shy. She just covered it up by being cold and exclusive.

"Hey Wally," She attempted a small smiled which only earned a frown from Wally.

"Awe, come on Alice! You actually got to try, Here-" He towered over her, Alice's foresty green eyes widening slightly as she glanced up at him. Little freckles tickled his face over his cheeks and nose, the same color as his wind blown back hair. His eyes were even green too, she was surprised she never noticed.

"See, just like this." He took his fingers and pulled her lips up in an attempted smile. Alice's eyebrows raised up as she scrunched her nose.

"Wawwy stowp...!" She detested, pulling his hands away from her face. He sighed, slumping down on the couch,

"Why are you so difficult." He huffed, running a hand though his hair, as it put stray pieces back into place. She said nothing going back to glancing at her lap, for some what axiously. Wally eyed her for a few moments before speaking,

"You wanna talk about it?" He said in a sudden calming voice. Her eyes widened again as she looked up and over to him,

"About what-" She said hesitantly, sitting up a bit just incase she needed to make an escape to avoid this conversation.

"You're obviously not liking it here," He looked down before over to her. "It takes a lot of getting used to, even the gang has to get used to having another member," He shrugged truthfully.

"I suppo-"

"But it'll all come into play soon, don't worry, you'll be a great member of the team and they'll be proud, you're brother will be proud!" He grinned at her, as if awaiting approval on his answer. She only nodded slightly, swinging her legs over the couch and getting to her feet. Wally looked up at her in confusion, getting up as well, "Hey, hey! Didn't you even hear anything I said..." He slowly reached out his hand to her but Alice almost instantly tensed up. Disappointed, his hand dropped down to his side once again. Alice glanced over her shoulder, an empty look in her eyes. "Please, I just want to help you Alice..." His voice was soft and delicate. Alice suddenly got a hard pang that struck her chest, a rejected feeling that made her bite onto her lower lip to hold back tears.

She never talked about her feelings to her brother after her parents were killed by the Joker a few years ago. She couldn't remember the last time she actually cried. 'Don't cry, don't cry, don't do it...' It repeated in her head over and over, but it was too late as tears already streamed down her face. Wally almost instantly pulled her into his arms. 'You're embarrassing yourself, stop crying you wimp!' The voice hissed, but Alice ignored it as Wally pulled her into her room and shut the door. Alice hiccuped over crying so much at this point. Wally rested his chin on the top of her head, stroking his fingers though her velvet red hair as he shushed her quietly.

Finally, Alice had stopped crying. It had seemed to go on forever, but she was able to let out everything over the past few years. She rubbed at her teary sore eyes to clear her vision before glancing up at Wally. He hummed softly in such a calm manner it seemed he was half asleep. She slightly cleared her throat,

"Wally...?" She asked softly, her face slightly red in embarrassment of him seeing her crying fit. He removed his chin from her head and glanced down at her,

"You alright now?" He smiled a little, something caring other then his signature ladies man grin.

"Oh- yeah, yeah- I-" Alice fumbled with her words as if she just learned the English language. He chuckled, pulling some of her side bangs out of her eyes. She averted his gaze till he slid his finger under her chin and cocked her head up to look at him. Her eyes darted every which way, as if making eye contact with him was a life or death situation.

"Look at me, please...?" He pleaded, incing his face closer as if it would make her look at him. She slowly made eye contact, her eyes glazing over his for a moment, making a tiny smile spread across his face. "There,"He breathed, his smile slightly growing.

Alice was about to say something when she felt breath along the side of her face, 'Boy Wally, you need to learn to control you're breathing, especially running all the time." She smirked to herself, glancing back to him to see his eyes closed. About to question it, but interrupted when she felt lips against hers. By impulse she kissed him back, her eyes fluttering closed. He leaned back, pulling her over top of him as his arms snaked over her waist. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck lightly, a small smile filling out her face.

Suddenly the door flung open, it hitting the back of the wall. Wally's grip on Alice tightened protectively as both of there heads shot up, eyes darting to the door.


End file.
